Vampire Imprinting
by OverlyObbsessedAboutTwilight
Summary: You know how werewolves imprint. Well this is how Edward finds Bella, "Vampire Imprinting". Starts out when Bella is a baby and is found until she becomes a vampire. Horrible summary; better than it sounds! PLEASE R&R!
1. Destiny

**TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE. I REPEAT IT IS NOT MINE.**

**Hey everyone! I decide I needed to write a story about Rose and thought this was perfect. This is only the first chapter so far and this will be a long story to. Also I'm sorry for not writing a lot last week; I was very sick all week so and yes it sucked. Oh well; ON WITH THE STORY!**

Rosalie's Point of View

Finally, a chance to go hunting. I've been waiting all week for this. Stupid Emmett. He's the one who made me wait; noooooooo we can't go hunting because there is a Tom and Jerry marathon on. And he has seen them all! Stupid Emmett.

I was running the fastest this time; I was very anxious for some reason. Tiny little Alice was having a hard time keeping up with me, but I didn't care. I could hear the trees whipping past me and the leaves crunching under my feet. I could also hear Emmett running into a tree a few hundreds yards back. Doesn't he know to not look behind him while running? Once again, stupid Emmett.

Suddenly, I heard a baby cry. Wait, a crying baby. No that can't be. Why would there be a baby out here in the cold in 3 feet of snow? I turned and rushed over to the source of the sound.

And there they were. The baby was wrapped in a blanket tightly and then covered over in a jacket; only its little face was showing. There eyes were closed and its mouth was shaped in a little circle. I could see little brown curls poking out from under the blanket.

"Is that what I think it is?" I hear Alice say.

"Ya it is. We should take them to Carlisle."

"Go do it quickly; the baby is probably freezing."

I turn to her and nod my head. I bundled up the baby tighter and raced back to the house. Once there I ran up the stairs and into Carlisle study; not even bothering to knock.

"Carlisle, I need your help."

"Rose what is it?" he asked me. He then looked down to see the small bundle in my arms. "Bring them over and unwrap them while your at it." He said in a rush. I took the jacket off them and found that they were wearing a pink outfit. It must be a girl. She looked at me with her deep brown eyes and smiled. And I smiled back at her.

"Rose, hurry up. Bring her over here." I looked back down at the baby to see her playing with the zipper on the blanket. I picked her up and carried her over to Carlisle. He grabbed her from me and wrapped her up in a blanket. I heard light footsteps coming up the stairs and turned to see Esme standing in the doorway.

"Oh my, is that what I think it is?" she asked.

"Yes Esme, it's a baby."

"Where did you find her?"

"Out in the woods when we were hunting. Emmett ran into a tree and scared the baby. She started crying and that's how I found her."

"CARLISLE!" I heard Alice screamed from downstairs. Suddenly she wa in the room with us with a scared look on her face. "We found two bodies by the baby. They were killed by vampires."


	2. Choices

**TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE! **

**Hello again, I'm very glad people want to read more. But, not a lot of people review; they add this to story alerts or favorites but don't review. Am I going to have to threaten you guys? check the bottom to see if I am or not. I hope not. So please review! Okay enough of that, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

**Rosalie's Point of View **

"What? Others, how come you didn't see this?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"I don't know. But what are we going to do with the baby? We can't keep her here." Alice says.

"Why not?!?" I screamed at her.

"Have you seen Edward? Jasper and Emmett are having to keep him pinned to the couch to keep him from coming and killing the baby!"

"WHY!?!"

"Really Rose, are you that stupid? He wants to eat her; she's his _La tua cantante_! How can you expect him to sit here and deal with this?" she screamed at me.

"Honestly Alice I'm fine. You all are overreacting." Edward says from the doorway. I race over to the baby and grabbed her and stood behind Carlisle and Esme. I could see Emmett and Jasper rushing up the stairs behind him.

"Rose, I'm not going to hurt her. I promise. She's so small I can barely smell it." He explained to me.

"But what about when she gets older ?" I asked him.

"Rose, what do you mean?" Jasper asked me.

"We are keeping her. I'm not giving her up. Those bodies must of have been her parents and I won't let that happen to her. Plus she needs a family; I want to keep her."

"Rosalie, that will be an extremely hard thing to do. A human growing up in a house full of vampires and don't forget about the Volturi. They would never accept this." Carlisle tells me.

"Oh hush Carlisle, I always wanted to be a grandmother." Esme said. I turned to look at Esme with a look of shock on my face.

"Really, you would let me be her mother?" I asked her.

"Yes, I would. I would never take that away from you. Plus, I already have enough children and this will be my only chance to have grandchildren."

"Thank you Esme. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Wait. Who says I want to be a dad?" Emmett asked me.

"Who says you didn't?" I asked him in a threatening way.

"No one. Especially not me." He says quickly.

"Good." I look down at the little girl in my arms. "What am I going to name you? Huh? You're a very beautiful baby, yes you are."

"How about Isabella? It means beautiful." Alice tells me.

"Ya, that is a wonderful name. Come on Bella lets get you something to eat." I start to move towards the door when Alice came and stood in front of me.

"WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" screams Alice. Then Bella starts screaming and crying.

"Alice! You scared her!" I yell at her, but she is already gone and out the door with Jasper.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. And I decided I am going to threaten you guys. I will not update until I get six reviews. I don't think that's hard; plus if I get more than that I will update much sooner. But it's up to you guys when I do. I hope you have a wonderful day!**


	3. I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

**Twilight is NOT mine. I will repeat it again. IT IS NOT MINE!!!!!!**

**HI EVERYONE! I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter. I decided that I will keep threatening you guys only a couple of more times. I know; I'm evil, but it's me. I am going to ask for 8 reviews this time; I have 14 now so you know. If you think that's a lot then you need help counting. I don't think there is anything else, sooooo then; ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Rosalie's Point of View**

It's been eight months sense Bella has joined us. Those months have been some of the best and worst in my immortal life. She was always keeping us busy and on our toes, but I love it. She's always blushing, I was always worried about what that did to Edward's control but he said it doesn't even affect him. So I don't even bother worrying about it anymore; I have other things that need my attention. Like Alice; she always wanting to change Bella's clothes. She would give me an excuse like it's so last year when she just put the outfit on Bella or wanting to wake her up and play with her while she's sleeping.

I expected taking care of a baby was hard but I didn't think I needed to take care of two. The other baby was Emmett. He was acting immature all the time now. Always trying to get my attention when I'm taking care of Bella or scaring her. The first time he tried playing peek a boo with her he scared her so bad that she would scream every time she saw him for two months. That wasn't even as bad as what he did today.

He decided to lift Bella up in the air and then catch her. He started off going really low; which I didn't care about. He then took Bella outside saying she needed 'fresh air'. I decided to go to her nursery and clean up the mess she made with her toys. While upstairs I heard Bella giggling close by. But that couldn't be possible; seeing how i was on the third level of the house. I turn to look out the window only to see Bella right outside it, laughing her head off. I raced to the window but I was to late; she was already gone. I threw it open only to see Emmett on the ground getting ready to throw Bella in the air again.

"Emmett Cullen, you better not throw that baby in the air." He looked up at me with a shocked look on his face. "What do you think your doing?!?" I screamed at him.

"I … huh…I… was well…I...ummmm." Emmett stuttered. He set Bella down on the grass, earning him a curious glance from her, and ran off into the woods. I quickly jumped out of the window and grabbed the baby up from the ground.

"Ya you better run!" I screamed after him. Bella started giggling and blushing at me. I turned around quickly and started heading towards the house. "What's so funny? Huh? What's so funny little girl?" I ask her in a cooing voice. This only made her laugh harder. "Come on; let's get your diaper changed and I'm sure Alice will want to change your outfit. Again." She looked up me with a frown on her face at the mention of changing clothes. "At least it's not shopping." I told her earning a smile bright smile from her.

**Hi again. I probably will not update tomorrow because I am feeling sick. Again. What is it with me and getting sick this year? Plus my parents are threatening to take me to the doctors too so I might not update the next day also. I really hope I'm not would mean no writing for a while. Oh and PLEASE R&R!!! They make me feel better!**

** REVIEW PLEASE!**

** \**

** /**

** \**

** /**

** \**

** \/**


	4. AN

**Hey guys! I'm letting you know that I won't be posting anything right now. I still don't feel the best. I officially hate the flu; because of it I missed a week of school and have ****enough homework to break my back. I have a lot of papers to write too, so that will delay me even more. I promise I will post something other than an author's note next week. ****Most likely Monday or Wednesday at the earliest. **

**I won't leave you guys hanging, so here are some awesome stories to read: ****Anything by Jayeliwood or Daddy's Little Cannibal, they are both awesome; what happens in Vegas by muggleinlove or Meyer university by Sh.C . Also any stories by vjgm or ****ObsessingOverEdward. **

**Once again, I hate the flu or whatever I have. And if your wondering the doctors have no clue what I have, maybe I'm allergic to snow. Hmmmmm ; interesting thought. Okay ****enough ranting on with the research paper !!! teeheeheehee**


	5. Accidents

**TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE! * goes in corner and weeps* Neither is the song.**

**Hello everyone! I know what you are thinking 'SHE IS ACTUALLY WRITING A CHAPTER!' Well yes I am. I have finally gotten over whatever I had and I am soooo happy about it. Can you guys please vote on my pole, I'm not sure if I should continue some stories. oh and of course PLEASE REVIEW! i'm not threating you guys as a gift, you guys are to awsome. Enough of me; on with the story! **

Rosalie's Point of View

Oh my god, he has gotten Bella to love this song too. I swear Emmett is going to pay for this. My poor baby, she is being brainwashed by this…this…TRASH! He is going to wish he was never born.

"_Oh_ _I'm a gummy bear. Yes I'm a gummy bear…_" (**Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It is from my story Gummy Bear Song, check it out!)**

Yep, he is soooo going to die.

"EMMETT!" I screamed from upstairs. I waited a minute but got no answer. While running down the stairs I heard a small giggle and froze. Then I heard it again. I rushed into the living room; only to see Bella sitting in the chair staring at Emmett. Emmett was on his and knees with Bella pulling on his hair. Bella looked at me and then pointed at him.

"Hey girlie, what are you doing to daddy, huh?" I asked her in a sweet voice. She looked at me and then pulled sharply on Emmett's hair. His face contorted into a look of pain, even though he was faking. Bella let go of his hair and started clapping her hands together. Her sweet, joyful laughing could be heard all over the house. I rushed over to her and then scooped her up into my arms.

"Come on silly; let's get you something to eat."

I sat her down in her highchair and walked over to the fridge. I pulled out a half eaten banana and quickly sliced it up for her. She started kicking her legs in excitement while I placed the bananas on her tray; she quickly scooped one up and popped it in her mouth. She swallowed it quickly and reached for another banana, but didn't reach it in time before I stopped her.

"Slow down Bella, it's not a race. We wouldn't want you to choke, now would we?" She looked up and glared at me and tried to reach for the banana again. Stubborn little girl. I didn't stop her this time and she quickly ate the rest of her lunch in peaceful quiet.

This was odd. She hadn't stop babbling for the past month and now she is all quiet. Weird; maybe something is wrong with her. Should I call Carlisle?

"Relax Rose. She is just really enjoying her banana. No need to freak." Edward said from the door. I looked up and saw him leaning against the door frame, cockily smiling.

"Well sorry, I can't read minds like some people." I snapped at him. Apparently my tone upset Bella and she started crying. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" I asked her worriedly. She just looked at me and lifted her arms straight in the air. Signaling me to pick her up. I picked her up and carried her upstairs to clean the food off her face.

I sat her down on the counter and reached over and grabbed a packet of wipes, while never letting go off her. I wiped her face clean and then carried to her room. I put her down on the soft rug and joined her on the floor to play with her toys. She began babbling incoherently and I was glad, it told me she was alright. She looked up at me and stopped her babbling. I began worrying and started moving toward her to pick her up. But I accidentally knocked over the shelf I was sitting against. She pointed at it and made a surprised look on her face.

"Ah oh." she said. I turned to look at her with shock written all over my face. She had said her first word.

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE MY DAY!**


	6. Planning

**TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE!**

**I need ideas. I am running out of them for this story. PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU GUYS! I will give credit too you guys if I use your idea. Also, I like to thank everyone who reviewed; you are truly amazing. More reviews+ ideas= great story. Just remember that. Enough pleading, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Alice Point of View

Only three more days till Bella's birthday and there is still so much too do. I have to get all the presents wrapped, I only have 432 out of 500, get balloons, streamers, confetti and the cake. I also have too make sure the boys set up Bella's new swing set and playhouse the night before. And do all of this with Rosalie's approval.

Oh, look at that. I turned into the store I was walking past in the Seattle mall. The toy store was full of dolls, cars and everything else imaginable to mankind. I turned into the stuff animal collection and saw the cutest stuff animals imaginable. But that wasn't what caught my eye. In the back shelf there was a little lamb and a lion. How cute! I know Bella will love these; seeing how she loves all her stuff animals the most. I grabbed the two and a couple other animals and headed to the counter.

In front of me was a mother holding hands with her son and pushing a stroller back and forth with the other. I smiled sweetly down at the boy. He in return sticks his tongue out at me and makes a silly face. I growl quietly at him, but loud enough that he hears. He looks at me in shock and quickly hides himself in his mother's side. The man gestures me to come up to the counter and I gratefully do. I set down the animals and look at the man who has a look of shock on his face.

"Miss, are you sure you want to buy all of those toys? They are very expensive." He tells me.

"Oh yes. They are for my niece; her birthday is coming up and she can't have enough stuff animals. She absolutely adores them." I tell him.

"Well, I'm sure she will have plenty now. 20 are quite a few."

"Oh, I doubt that." I tell him truthfully.

Once finishing my purchases I got to my car and drove home. Bella is going to have the best birthday ever.

**Hello again twifans; I decided to stretch this out into two chapters. I will post the next one later tonight or tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Birthday

**TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE!**

**Okay, here is the second part for you guys!**

**Alice's point of View**

I pulled my car into the garage around 10 o'clock. I went into the house and to the kitchen which had been turned into the birthday headquarters. Wrapping paper and ribbon decorated the counter top and the table was covered in a mountain of presents. Esme was standing in the middle of all of this; ribbon was all over her hair and tape was a stuck all over her arms. I couldn't help but laugh at her; she turned to look at me with an annoyed expression and quickly went back to work. I set the bag of stuff animals on the floor and walked over to her.

"Would you like some help Esme? You look like you could use." I told her. She sighed and turned to look at me.

"Thank you Alice that would be lovely." She replied. We eventually wrapped all the presents and ended up with the 500 I needed.

'Wow Alice. Does she really need that many toys?" Emmett asked from the doorway.

"Of course Emmett! You only celebrate your first birthday once!" I screamed at him.

"Jeeze Alice, calm down. You'll wake up Bella." He said to me.

**The Next Day**

"Bye guys, I'm taking Bella to her class!" Rosalie yelled from the front door. She has been taking Bella to that class since she began crawling; she was hoping it would help Bella walk and with her balancing problems. I swear that child couldn't even sit without falling. But I was glad she was gone, it would give us time to do extra things. Plus, Bella wouldn't see anything; she was always so tired that she slept until the next day.

The next few hours we decorated the room to perfection. Rainbow streamers hung from everywhere, hundreds of balloons covered the ceiling like on big, multi-colored cloud, and in the corner her presents toward many feet high.

I heard Rosalie's car pull into the garage and turn off. A few minutes later Rosalie walked in with a sleeping Bella cradled in her arms. She looked around the room in awe and turned to look at me.

"Alice, it's perfect. I know she will love it." She whispered quietly to me. She then turned around and took Bella upstairs to the nursery and let her sleep in her own crib. I hoped she would get good rest; she would need it for tomorrow.

**Bella's Birthday **

**Rosalie's Point of View**

I walked into Bella's nursery only to see her up and looking around her room. Her face light up with a smile when she saw me and I quickly went and picked her up in my arms.

"Hi birthday girl. Are you ready for a big day?" I asked her. She looked at me with a confused look on her face, not understanding a word I said. I took her down stairs and feed her quickly. Once she was done we went into the living room to join the rest of the family.

"Happy birthday Bella!" Alice said excitedly while bringing her some presents. The next few hours consisted of opening Bella's presents, taking photos every second, and beating off Emmett from stealing Bella's new toys. Bella especially loved the stuff animals. Particularly the lion and the lamb. She treasured the locket Edward got her; every few seconds she would cry Mama to get me to open it, just so she could close it again. All in all it was a good day; though she would never use some of the toys till she was older. Like the swing set and tea party kit Carlisle and Esme got her. Or the bike Emmett and Jasper gave her. I knew that she would have a wonderful life with us from now on.

**PLEASE REVIEW! they make me very happy. Reviews to me are like Edward is to Bella. I hope you get my point or you need help.**


	8. More Plans

**TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE!!!!**

**I like to thank TriGemini for the idea and here is the answer for your question. I hope you all enjoy and review. Or am I going to have to threaten you guys? Enough of my hostile demands, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**Edward's Point of View**

'Ring, Ring, Ring' I heard the phone coming from the kitchen. Quickly, I ran over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"_Hi Edward! It's me, Tanya."_ Oh no, what does she want now.

"Oh, hi Tanya. Is their something you need?" I asked her.

"Well, we were wondering if we could come up and visit. Seeing how we haven't seen you guys in a couple of years. Plus, we could try that relationship thing again." She said in a non- sexy way even though she tried at it.

"Ahhh, I don't know about the second one. But I'm sure no one well mind the first."

"But Edward!!!!!!!!" she said whiningly.

"No Tanya." I said sternly. "I mean it; I do not like you that way. You're a sister to me, not anything else."

"Fine. We will be there in an hour." She yelled at me.

"Fine." I yelled back. Wait, an hour? Oh shit.

"ROSE!!!!"

"WHAT!" she yelled right behind me. "I'm right here; what is it?"

"Tanya and her family will be here in an hour." I told here.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She was mad beyond belief.

"What should we do?" she asked me. "They don't even know about Bella! What are we going to do!?!"

"We need to talk to Carlisle."

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's so short. I literally wrote this in a few minutes. I promise I will try to post another chapter tomorrow. I might not because of my finger and one handed typing. Clumsy me; I cut my finger while making a stupid art project and it was quite bad cut too. Maybe i should add it to my list. Once again, please review and maybe some more ideas. Please? It would make me fell better! One more happy thing! **_**13 Days till twilight is out on DVD!!!!!!! OME! Oh my Edward; Oh my Emmett!**_


	9. visiting

**TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE! Stop saying it is you wierdos!**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry , sorry , sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry , sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry !!!! I am soooooooo sorry for not updating earlier and leaving you guys hanging. I've been sick again and my cousin stole my poor laptop so I had no computer to use and when I finally got it back our internet failed. Aren't I lucky! So I am now posting this and will try to post again soon, but no promises. Enough of me talking and ranting, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!**

Rosalie's Point of View

How can this be happening? Why now? Why couldn't they come another time? Stupid Edward! It's all is fault, if he wasn't so caught up with Tanya he would've noticed what she was saying. What does he even see in her? I swear that boy needs help at times.

"Carlisle, what should we do?" I asked. I could tell he was uncertain and trying to figure out the best decision for all of us.

"Well, we can't hide her; they will smell her scent through out the house and we don't have enough time. The only thing we can do is tell them the truth." He stated grimly.

No, that is insane. We all know how they overreact about everything. **(I couldn't myself. And you don't know what I'm talking about you need to reread Breaking Dawn. If your still stuck you need to pm me.) **Such as the time Tanya tried to kiss Edward and he told her to stop. She destroyed half of Esme's new house! And it took us days to but Edward back together.

"Rose, that's not helping!" Edward snapped at me.

"But Edward! What if she does something like that to my Bella! I can't risk anything happening to her!"

"Guys! They'll be here in 5 minutes!" screamed Alice from downstairs. I quickly ran out of Carlisle's office and to Bella's room. I found her still sleeping and was surprised she was with all the yelling going on. I picked her up and dressed her in one of the cute outfits Alice got her for her birthday. It was a white dress with a pink ribbon wrapping around the middle with a bow on the side.

When I got her downstairs I put her in her chair and fed her breakfast. Just as she finished eating I could hear the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house. I could tell everyone else herd because the tension in the air thickened. Grabbing Bella, I rushed out to the front porch; joining my family.

The car stopped in front of our house and the five vampires piled out of the car. Carmen, Eleazar, Irina and Kate started walking towards us but Tanya stayed back and stared. She was staring at me, no, she was staring at the most precious thing I was holding in my arms; Bella.

"Rose, what are you holding?" she asked me in a stunned voice. At her question the other four members of the Denali clan froze where they were and looked over at me. Emmett came up from behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"My daughter."

"Rose, that's impossible." Kate said.

"She is my adopted daughter Kate. Her name is Isabella."

"Carlisle," Eleazar called " what is the meaning of this?"

"Why don't you guys come in and get comfortable, it might take us some time to explain everything that's going on."

* * *

I pulled up Bella's blanket and tucked her in. She had finally fallen asleep and I was very grateful. Today was extremely stressful on all of us and I was worried on what toll it would take on her. It seemed that it took none. Once we explained everything to Irina, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar they all calmed down. They understood why we did what we did and wanted to know what they could do to help. We told them Bella could always use more family. After that I didn't get to hold her the rest of the day between the five of them because they always wanted to hold her. I was a little worried when Kate wanted to hold her with her power and all. But my family reassured me many times that all was well and I soon got over it. It was sad when they left; Bella started crying when they got in the car. But they promised they would visit soon. All in all it was a good day and I couldn't wait to see what else would happen.

**Once again, I am sorry for not updating earlier and leaving you guys hanging. Can I still get some reviews? Please? Pretty, pretty please? **


	10. Inner Thoughts

****

TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE!!!!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating. I've been extremely busy and the story fell at the bottom of my list of things to do. Plus I was sick and then my friend got really, really sick. She had to get a CAT scan (sp?) and I've been worried about her. She has been sick for 2 weeks, poor girl. If your wondering who it is, it's Mancala, who is helping me with my stories. And……. I ran out of ideas. I write something then get rid of it because I realize how stupid or fluffy it is. Do you guys mind fluff? I hope not. Anyway…….. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Emmett's point of view**

Why don't I get attention from Rose anymore? She is always so busy with Bella; not that I mind. I love Bella. It's just that I never get a chance to really be her father. Rose doesn't let me get close to her; at least she not as bad as Edward. Don't make me start with Edward. Uh, Bella spends more time with him than the rest of the family combined.

I don't get it. At first he wants nothing to do with her. Now, he can't let her out of his sight. And it all started with him giving her that locket. He slowly started getting closer to her. He would play with her or try feeding her. No one can get her to eat but Rose. Maybe that's why she won't let me close to Bella. Oh well. What was I thinking about before? …………………….. Nope, can't remember.

Hey look, a cat! I bet Bella will like this! Here kitty, kitty, kitty! No don't run away! I won't eat you! Come back!!!!!!!!!

**Don't worry I'm posting another chapter right after this. Sorry it is sooooooooo short. Please review? Pretty, pretty please with ice cream, whip cream, sprinkles, and a cherry on top?**


	11. Leaving

**TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE!!!!!**

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Any whooooo, ON WITH THE STORY!**

ROSALIE'S POINT OF VIEW

Where in the world is my husband? How long does it take to go to the store? Seriously, all I needed was baby shampoo. So why is it taking so long?

I turned to look out the window and saw no Emmett. Where is he?

"Rose, do you want me to watch Bella while you go find him?" Edward asked me hopefully.

"No. I don't. And stop trying to hog her all the time. I am her mother and I do have the right to spend time with her." I snapped back. Why am I so cranky?

"I don't know, but don't take it out on us." Edward says from across the room. I turned around to glare at him and ask him what he meant by 'us' but stopped. I saw Edward lying on the floor with Bella sitting on his stomach playing with her locket.

"Edward, give me back my baby!" I screamed at him. He opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by Emmett.

"Rose, look what I got Bella!" he screamed. He was holding an orange tabby with bright green eyes. Great, I send him to get shampoo and he comes back with a cat. Only my Emmett.

"Emmett, what happened to getting shampoo for Bella?"

"Well, I decided that she would like a cat much better." He replied with a triumphant smile. I was a lost for words.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? THAT CAT COULD HURT HER EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward screamed while holding Bella securely in his arms. A look of understanding and sadness came over Emmett's face. My poor Emmett.

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT HIM EDWARD!" I screamed at him. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! GIVE ME MY CHILD, NOW!"

Edward took a step back with Bella.

"Why Rose?"

"Because we are leaving. Emmett, Bella, and I are going away. I'm tired of you hogging her and acting like her only family. I am her mother and it's my job to protect her. And I say she needs protecting from you." I quickly walked over to a shocked Edward and grabbed Bella from his arms.

"Emmett, go get our stuff. And if we are taking that stupid cat it better have a cage." I told him. He quickly ran up the stairs and I heard him throwing our stuff into bags. I grabbed Bella's diaper bag and started stuffing it with toys when an icy hand grabbed my arm; stopping me.

"Rose, you can't take her away from me." Edward's stone cold voice said.

"Too bad Edward." I replied harshly. Suddenly, the diaper bag was ripped from my hands and Bella was out of my arms.

"Then I'm taking her away from you." And he was gone; with my Bella.

**Dunn, dunn, dunn! EDWARD KIDNAPPED BELLA! AHHHHHHHH! I hoped you liked. Please review? Pretty , pretty please? With a lotta lotta sprin kles?**


	12. Found

**TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE! I REPEAT, IT IS NOT MINE!!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! DID I NOT JUST TELL YOU TWILIGHT IS NOT MINE! JEEEZ!**

**Hello good people of fanfiction and were ever else ! How'd you like the last chapter? I know, I know, it was a twist. No, a HUGE twist. I swear that chapter wrote itself and took me off track. i had a plan! So here is my plan for the rest of the story. I will split it up into two different stories. This one and another one. I will continue this one first (write a few more chapters) and then start the other. More about this will be told at the end of this chapter. Oh! If you have any questions just p.m. me or put it in your review. Anywhooooo, ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

**ROSALIE'S POINT of VIEW**

The light slanted in through the open window falling upon the unused crib. The room was in perfect order, not a thing out of place. Toys stacked in a tall pile in the far corner, the baby mobile slightly swayed in the non-existent breeze. Everything in the same, neat place as the day she was taken 16 years ago.

I quickly walked out the door before I broke down into sobs. Tearless sobs. I rushed down the stairs and into the living room; trying to run and hide from the memories. I sat down on the couch and looked out the window. My gaze feel upon the swing set Bella got for her birthday. It just sat there; unused as ever.

Why do these memories follow me? Can't they leave me alone for one second?

The couch sunk next to me and Esme wrapped her arms around me. I turned my head into her shoulder and began to sobb tearlessly.

"It's okay Rose, will find her soon." She told me.

How many times have I heard that in one way or the other? 'Will get her back.', 'I promise we will have her home very soon', 'Will find her soon.' I heard those things too many times for them to hold any meaning to me.

"No we won't. We won't ever find her."

"Rose…" she began but was soon cut off by Carlisle.

"The Volturi called. They have Edward…" Why is he telling me this? I will never care for him ever again.

"And Bella." What!

* * *

**Did you expect that? I bet you didn't. Please review! Ideas and questions are very much welcomed and requested. TOODLES! **


End file.
